Total Drama School
by Courtney in real life
Summary: Ever wonder what would happen if the TDI crew minus Ezekial was in the same school? All in Courtney's POV
1. Preview

My life is perfect. I'm a straight "A" student at the best academy school in our state. My parents are very proud of me and get me anything I want. Yeah, life for me is perfect. Until yesterday. My parents both got fired from their job, we had to move out of our big house to a small condo, and to make matters worse I'm going to a public school!!! I have nothing against public schools, it's just that's somewhere where preps, like me, shouldn't go.

Today's my 1st day in 6th grade. I'm going to this school called Total Drama School. I already hate that school from their name. The 1st person to meet me was a girl named Heather. She seemed really nice, well that's at least what her friends Lindsay and Beth said. Well, I don't know what the big deal is because then this goth girl, who I found out's name was Gwen, pulled me out or their group!

Gwen: don't ever trust her

Courtney: but why

Gwen: trust me, she's nothing but trouble

Something tells me that I'm going to regret coming here


	2. Day 1

I found out that the goth girl's name is Gwen. She's actually a really sweet person. She loves to draw and when she grows up she's going to be an artist. We're also both in sixth grade. We could've talked forever if the bell didn't ring.

Gwen: Crap, late for class.

Courtney: What class do u have.

Gwen: Right now, Math

Courtney: Me too!!

Gwen: Great, I'll show u the way.

We got to class late, but nobody really cared since it was the first day of school. Everyone knew each other because apparently they went here since they were preschoolers. Everybody (except me) was talking until the teacher settled us down.

Teacher: What up everyone! My name is Chris Macclaen (is that how you spell it?). But just call me Chris. Guess what to make school more fun, we're going to have seating arrangements!

This big girl stood up and said: how is this more fun for us?

Chris: it's not. It's only more fun for me! Now let's see here… (I'm too lazy to say seating arrangements).

Well I got assigned in the front row at the corner. Lucky me. Sitting by me is a boy named Noah. In back is a girl named Izzy. Noah is a bookworm (like me) except he acts like books and videogames are his life or something. Izzy is a crazy girl who every ten seconds gets out of her seat and bounce around the room. I seriously do NOT want to be her friend.


	3. Thank goodness or not

Class took forever to finish. And as soon as it did, everyone ran out of the room. Me and this other guy was the last one to go out. I was scared just looking at him. He had peircings all over his face. Plus a mohawck!!! I tried to run away but Chris told me to stay.

Chris: Courtney meet Duncan. He's going to lead you to all your classes.

Duncan didn't look to happy with that.

Duncan: And if I don't?

Chris: then you can go back to juvie instead of having freedom. And this time we'll make sure that you don't get out.

Duncan: Whatever.

We walked out of the classroom then Duncan stopped me.

Duncan: Ok look. I have rules. Rule #1 don't talk to me. Rule #2 don't fall in love with me. I now that I'm irresistible (gag, gag) but I already have a girlfriend named Gwen. Rule #3 don't fall behind because I'm not stopping for you.

Me: No flames please. This is just the beginning. They keep falling in love with other people too. I'm a DxC fan and a TxG fan so I have nothing against them.


	4. you meet someone new everyday

Wait, pause there. He's dating Gwen??!!! Poor Gwen, she's so nice and deserves better.

Duncan: You know what I don't get?

Courtney: What?

Duncan: How can you guys be friends?

Courtney: It seems pretty hard to believe. At my old school I used to keep my distance. But with Gwen there's so much things we have in common.

Duncan: Don't get used to this small talk it was only for today

The next class was Heritage. Unfortunately Duncan was in this class. Fortunately so was Gwen. Gwen was sitting by this blonde who's hair was up in a ponytail, and wearing a blue sweater.

Courtney: hey Gwen

Gwen: oh, hi Courtney this is my friend Bridgette

Bridgette: whats up?

Courtney: nothing so far. Gwen are you really going out with Duncan?

Gwen: Yeah, why?

Courtney: no reason

Then a guy with a guitar walked in. He had black hair and beautiful green eyes. I started to melt.

Bridgette: Hey Trent!!

Trent: Hey ladies. Who is this?

Gwen: That's our new student, Courtney.

Trent: why it's a pleasure to meet you Courtney. My name is Trent by the way. Since your new why don't I show you around after class?

I nodded my head in agreement

* * *

Me: again no flamers. They start off liking these people then they go off to some one else.

Courtney: you should've wrote sooner. then maybe your story wouldn't stink so much!!!

Me: Well I'm sorry but I was working on my new story Mary.

Duncan: that title's lame

Me: like you can think of a better one

Duncan: i can how about escape to the past?

Me: we'll talk about this later. you're lucky that my rabbi bunny had to go to a therapist right now. review!!!

Courtney: Review!!!

Duncan: wait... your bunny has a therapist?

Me: i'll let the fans answer that question


	5. Author's Note

Me: Yes this is one of those boring author's notes blah, blah. ok i'm writing this as a moment of silence for my dead bunny.

Everybody is quiet and in tears.

Duncan: Wait. When did he die?

Me: funny you should ask. about five years ago.

Everybody turns into an angry mob and gains up on me.

Me: Stop! I got a dog and he bites!!!!

I pull out a little chiuwa

Everybody laughs

My chiwawa growls and bites everyone but me.

Me: told you so. good boy.

Chiwawa wags his tail happily.

Duncan: How long have you had that thing?

Me: long time

Duncan: so he could die any second now rite?

Courtney slaps him.

Courtney: that is so mean duncan

Me: that hurts a bunch!!!!!! review and happy easter and good Friday!!!!

Courtney: Review!!!!!

Trent: Review!!!!

Duncan: Review!!!!

Gwen: Review!!!!


	6. Happy Easter

During the whole class i wasn't listening to the entire lesson which i never do. Trent was distracting me the whole time. The way he seems so focused and looks calm at the same time. Every ten seconds he would raise his hand to answer a question and so far they were all correct. He's super smart and cute. Maybe we would make a good couple.

teacher: courtney!!!

courtney: huh?

teacher: name a city in japan that hawaii bombed in world war 2

courtney: hiroshima

teacher: correct. now class pick a partner we are going to do a skit of world war 2.

trent: hey courtney. you want to be partners?

i could hardly contain myself! i almost squeeled for joy.

courtney: sure.

gwen and duncan were partners but had no idea what was going on so they just talked. bridgette was partners with this guy in a cow boy hat. she looked pretty annoyed that she had to keep explaining everything to him. but bridgette seemed really patient. i wouldnt i would be yelling at him right now if it was me. as for me and trent we were pretty quiet.

trent: you want to go the library?

courtney: sure

* * *

me: happy easter!!!

courtney: remember that easter isnt about the eggs and the bunny

trent: its about Jesus who rose again after He died for our sins.

gwen: please remember that

duncan: also review!!!! even though this story stinks

me: hey i dont see you writing anything better!!!

duncan: what if i took over that story about mary?

me: never

gwen: who is mary anyways?

me: somebody. ok whoever can guess who mary is, i will review and favorite one of your stories. oh and the all knowing hyper, you cant answer because you already know who she is.

* * *

me: keep guessing...

Courtney: i'm kind of tired being in your writer block

Gwen: yeah lets find another author to bother instead

Trent: the all knowing hyper's stories are available

Duncan: let's go bother him

They all walk out and enter into the all knowing hyper's writer's block

me: wait come back. ok the all knowing hyper just remember that they're only 12 and you need Courtney, Gwen, Trent, and Duncan in your writer's block


	7. Trent

Trent and I have been dating for two months already! The weird thing was that he was the most popular kid in school so as soon as people saw us together walking down in the hallway everyone became aware that we were a couple. It's like we're in love. He always waits for me and walks me to class. He always helps me on my homework. My parents love him.

The other weird thing was that Gwen and Duncan have been mad at each other lately. I don't know why. I heard that they broke up though. That was a shame. They looked so cute together.

Courtney's phone rings

Courtney: hello?

Trent: hey sorry but i can't go with you to the movies tonight. maybe another time ok?

Courtney: ok

I hung up but I was feeling kind of sad. Trent's been canceling our dates ever since Duncan and Gwen broke up. I wonder why...

I made up my mine to follow him to the movies.

As soon as I walked over there, I saw Trent. He was kissing someone. I looked closer. It was...

Gwen!!!

Courtney: Trent!!!

Trent: Courtney, it's not what it looks like!!! (even though it was. Trent's been cheating on Courntey ever since Gwen and Duncan broke up.)

Courtney: I don't care I'm breaking up with you!!!

* * *

A/N

I wait for my characters to come back.

Me: you guys are in so much trouble.

Duncan: i didn't do anything to the all knowing hyper, promise!!!

Gwen: yeah you did. you made him think of chapters slower

Duncan: how was i supposed to know that the medicine was illegal and makes you forget things!!!

Me: anyways back to me nobody knows who Mary is?

Trent: the contest is still on

Courtney: and review!!!!


	8. Back to Present Times

That jerk!!! Why did I ever date him in the first place!!! In my heart I knew the answer. It was because I actually fell in love with a boy. But he broke it up and I will never forgive him for it. Even until I'm 16. I hope I never see him again.

* * *

(This is present day when Total Drama Island was on. Trent, Gwen, Duncan, and Courtney were watching their childhood the whole time.)

I don't understand said Courtney. I don't remember dating let alone meeting him!!!

Duncan didn't say anything. He was already mad that he dated Gwen because from what he knows now he only likes her as a friend. But now he's even more mad that Courtney fell in love with Trent and he broke her heart.

So I guess Elvis has a dark side said Duncan.

Hey I was only tweleve and I don't know but I loved Courtney and Gwen at the same time. I was hoping that they would never find out said Trent.

Whoa, wait so you were two timing me this whole time! said Gwen. She slapped Trent and stormed off.

Now look who's hearts broken you jerk!!! said Courtney. She slapped Trent even harder then Gwen and then went to Duncan.

Look, Princess, you always have me. You know that I would never two time you. said Duncan.

Says the Delinquent whose been in jail for who knows how long said Courtney and storms off.

Elvis was doing those things to those two girls necessary? said Duncan

Trent shrugged it off and Duncan went off to find Courtney.

But I still love Courtney more then Gwen said Trent and walked back to the cabin.

Chris whispering did you get the last part?

the camera men nodded.

Good we have a bunch of drama here said Chris

* * *

Courtney: So whats going to happen next.

Me: I'm not telling you.

Duncan: But you'll tell me right? After all I am your favorite.

Me: Duncan your not my favorite Courtney is.

Trent: Review

Gwen: Review

Mr. Cocunut: Review

Me:? This makes no sense cocunuts don't talk.

Owen: I told you all he was real

Me: Owen how did you get in? Take you and Mr. Cocunut out of this room!


	9. Back to Present Times Part 2

Present day still:

Trent walked into the woods. He knew Courtney would be in their and he needed to get things straight.

Courtney, Baby said Trent.

Trent go away!!! said Courtney. She was crying her eyes out. Why did Chris have to remind her of those horrible moments? Its not like she cared about Trent anymore anyways. She discovered that only one boy cared for her... Duncan. No matter how annoying he could be he would always be there for her.

Baby please I still love you said Trent

What about Gwen?

I thought Gwen could replace you but I found out that you were always better.

Well I don't need you anymore I have Duncan.

Why Duncan!!! He's such a punk!!!! Besides you guys don't match he might as well go out with Gwen!!!

I don't care. I love Duncan!!! Now leave me alone!!!

But before Courtney could run away Trent grabbed her arm and kissed her.

Tears were trickling down her face.

She tried to break free but Trent was too strong.

Duncan was watching behind the bushes.

He saw the whole thing and felt like breaking Trent's neck.

* * *

Back to Middle School:

Courtney was in a bad mood the next day at school. Duncan sat with her during lunch.

Look I know why your mad I'm mad too said Duncan.

He was my first boyfriend what did I do wrong to make him two time me? said Courtney now crying.

Duncan led her outside of school sat down on the grass and put her on his lap and said comforting words to make her feel better.

Courtney couldn't feel anything just yet, but Duncan did.


	10. Gasp

Courtney woke up in her bedroom on her bed. How did I get here again? Oh yeah Duncan carried me over. Last night he was so sweet. I wonder why he hides it?

She looked at her alarm clock. 7:45

Oh no I'm going to be late for school.

She rushed to school and first period before the bell rang.

So the Princess just made it said Duncan

I blushed. oh crap was I falling for him?

Is this how you expect to get me? i said

He shrugged is it working?

I said why'd don't i show you

I kissed him and it felt wonderful

* * *

Present

Everyone was watching the screen

See Duncan you have a soft side said Courtney

Duncan quickly changed the subject

Why can't you be that honest? said Duncan

Why don't I show said Courtney

They kissed.

Trent furious said but Courtney loves me!

But I thought you liked Gwen said Courtney

But I like you even more

You cheated on me

Duncan doesn't even match you!

So opposites attract.

Thats it!

He kissed her.

Duncan tried to do something but Chris said right here on contract. you hurt any contestant and you'll be out and never see Courtney again


	11. Blackmail

Past

Heather saw Courtney and Duncan kiss. She also knew that Courtney didn't want to tell anyone about it.

But being Heather, she decided to blackmail Courtney on it.

Heather had a huge crush on Duncan, but would never tell anyone.

She needed to keep him single. She needed to break them up.

"Courtney." said Heather

Courtney looked up. "What do you want?" she snapped back.

"I saw you and Duncan kiss. If you don't do what I say, I'll make sure everyone knows about this."

"What do you want me to do?"

"You know Noah right?"

Courtney nodded her head.

"Break up with Duncan and date him or I'll tell everyone."

Courtney knew she had to do it.

She walked up to Duncan crying.

"What's wrong princess?"

"Duncan, I'm breaking up with you." she said that and ran away sobbing.

"What did I do wrong?"

Courtney pretended to like Noah for the rest of the day.

She was fooling everyone even Duncan.

But Gwen and Bridgette knew the truth.

"You can't let Heather do that to you." said Gwen.

"I know but I have to do it."

* * *

Present

For Courtney, spending a whole day with Trent was torture.

She paid no attention to him and kept thinking about Duncan.

"Trent, what about Gwen?"

"I love her too, but I love you more."

"Why didn't you tell me earlier?"

"Because I thought I was over you. But your black onyx eyes got me again."

He touched her cheek.

Courtney slapped it off.

"Don't you dare touch me."

She walked off with Gwen silently.

Then she turned to Gwen and said "Doesn't this remind you of the time I was dating Noah?"


	12. My Explanation For Those Who Are Confuse

Me: I'm so sorry that you guys don't understand! There's a mistake in the past. Courtney kissed Duncan in a closet not in class! So sorry! Ha now you all can't take out your chainsaws!

Courtney:whatever...

Me:Just for that your getting punished in my new story Dare Me?

Courtney: You wouldn't

Me: watch me. please review

Courtney: even though her stories stink

Me:I don't see you coming out with anything miss I'm obsessed with Duncan

Courtney: I don't like him!

Me: Tell that to the billions of dxc fans

Courtney: I... I...

Me: I'm sorry, I was wrong

Courtney: thank you

Me: you LOVE Duncan!!!!

Courtney screams

Me: Denial, so sad so review!!!


	13. Cliffhanger

Past:

Thoughts were going through Courtney's head. Bridgette and Gwen were in her room with her.

"If you actually think about it, it's kinda funny. I mean, I thought Noah had a thing for Izzy not for you." chuckled Bridgette.

Courtney shook her head. Geoff's wrong choice of words rubbed off on Bridgette.

"Not helping." said Gwen

"Ok, lets think, why does he like Courtney?" said Bridgette

"She's his type."

"Perfect."

"Bookworm."

"Always wears a uniform."

"I GOT IT!!!" yelled Courtney.

Gwen and Bridgette were completely confused.

"Trust me. First we need to go to Gwen's house..."

* * *

Present:

Courtney was going to do it.

She was going to break up with Trent.

She walked near his cabin when she heard Gwen talking to Trent.

She hid near a bush, which was really itchy, but she could hear what they were saying.

"I'm so sorry Gwen. I feel terrible that I have to do this." said Trent.

Tears were in his eyes.

"Hey, its for your family. I probably would've done the same thing." said Gwen.

"Yeah, but..."

"I said its ok."

"Ok, maybe I can help my sister with her cancer after all."

It suddenly came to Courtney.

Trent didn't like her.

He was just.....


	14. THE END FINALLY

Past:

Ok this probably wasn't the best idea that Courtney had. Gwen's clothes were super uncomfortable. Her make up was way too heavy. But if this made Noah not like Courtney, then it would be worth it.

She say Noah and walked up to him.

"Hey there," said Courtney. "Ready for our date?"

Noah looked at her and said, "Nice try Gwen. But I'm into Courtney."

"Noah it's me. Don't you love my new look?"

"Ok, Courtney I thought you were better than that but no you're just a normal person that gives in to peer pressure. We're through."

THE END OF THE PAST

* * *

Present:

Courtney ran up to Duncan to tell him the good news.

"Duncan," said Courtney. "Don't be mad at Trent."

"Why shouldn't I be," said Duncan. "Look what he did to you, to me, to Gwen."

"It's not his fault. He's just trying to get the money for his sister's cancer."

"Oh, well I never thought he was a bad guy or anything..."

"Liar. Come on let's take a walk in the forest."

Chris and the camera man were watching behind the bushes.

"Dang it," said Chris. "How did Courtney figure it out? That chick got brains. Fine we'll end this. Thanks for watching Total Drama Island."

THE END


End file.
